<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leatherman by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188148">Leatherman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote'>Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BDSM, Bloodplay, Drama, Kinks, Knifeplay, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Reichenbach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После визита на Бейкер-стрит Джим оставил Шерлоку свой ножик совсем не просто так. А потому что был ему кое-что должен.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leatherman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик написан по заявке с феста <a href="https://sherlockfest.diary.ru/p178447429.htm">Фетиши-67: Шериарти. Во время чаепития Джим оставил Шерлоку свой ножик. Шерлок наносит себе порезы, вспоминая Джима, вырезавшего на яблоке...</a> Трактовка заявки сравнительно вольная.</p><p>Исполнение написано давно, автор испытывает странные ощущения, отряхивая с него пыль и вытаскивая на обозрение.<br/>Это кинковый текст. Кинк там есть. Смысла, кажется, особо нет. Секса, при этом, тоже нет. <br/>Пред- и пострейхенбах. Но никто не умер.</p><p>Выложена 7 января 2013.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Любишь ножи?»</p><p>Шерлок ничего не отвечает на сообщение, но следом за ним приходит второе.</p><p>«Я думаю, да. Но я все равно забрал его. Надеюсь, ты не будешь сильно скучать».</p><p>На прикрепленном к сообщению фото – нож Шерлока, еще недавно украшавший каминную полку на Бейкер-стрит. Зачем Мориарти нож? Почему именно нож? Джим словно читает его мысли, отвечая на не заданный вслух вопрос.</p><p>«Хотелось взять что-нибудь на память. Сначала думал забрать твоего Йорика. Но нож лучше».</p><p>«Он похож на тебя, Шерлок. Вещи часто похожи на своих хозяев».</p><p>Псих. Односторонняя беседа раздражает своей кажущейся иррациональностью и бессмысленностью. Любой разговор между ними раздражает – именно по этой причине. Но смысл есть, Шерлок знает, что он есть, пытается ухватить его, а тот ускользает. Снова. И от этого раздражение еще сильнее.</p><p>«Холодный и многофункциональный. Опасный. Как ты, малыш».</p><p>Джим вызывает в нем раздражение нарочно. Играет, провоцирует, злит…</p><p>«И полностью в моей власти. Я могу делать с ним что угодно и представлять, что это ты. Что бы ты хотел, чтобы я сделал с тобой?»</p><p>Шерлок прикрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. Перед внутренним взором вдруг всплывает чужая ладонь, мягко, но властно сжимающая рукоятку ножа, как будто это не нож, а… Он немедленно выбрасывает из головы этот образ.</p><p>«А что бы ты хотел сделать со мной, будь ты на его месте?»</p><p>«Ты бы сопротивлялся, я знаю».</p><p>«Мог бы укусить меня за палец. Но это глупо и грубо».</p><p>«О, здесь есть ножовка! Но нет, это тоже не для тебя».</p><p>«Что, Шерлок? Не ответишь? Ладно, я сам догадаюсь».</p><p>Образы, образы… Картинки. Он не успевает избавляться от них, они настойчиво стучатся в сознание, наслаиваясь друг на друга. О да, он бы хотел. Выплеснуть накопившееся раздражение, напряжение, выплеснуть злость, сомнения, непонимание. Все, что в присутствии Джима не позволит себе проявить ни единым движением мускула, ни жестом, ни взглядом. Все, что проявится лишь в картинках, мелькающих перед глазами. Вот он прижимает Джима к стене, сильно надавив локтем и предплечьем ему на шею. Джим судорожно хватает ртом воздух и сдавленно смеется. Он наверняка будет смеяться в этот момент. И смотреть в упор совершенно безумными глазами. Смотреть и смеяться. Смеяться и смотреть.

Это был бы просто нож, Джим. Обычный нож. Я бы приставил его к твоему горлу так же, как когда-то направлял на тебя пистолет. Все очень просто. И очевидно. Воображение рисует тонкое холодное лезвие, касающееся теплой кожи, на которой пульсирует сосуд. Острый кончик вжимается в шею у самого подбородка. Ярко-красная капля, единственная, стекает вниз на дернувшийся кадык… Смог бы он продолжить? Вложить в это, пока что совсем легкое, касание всю силу удара, от локтя… От плеча с такого расстояния не выйдет: слишком близко, слишком тесный контакт. Тесный контакт. Намного ближе, чем расстояние револьверного выстрела… Смог бы он продолжить? </p><p>«Неужели нож у горла? Как банально! Ты разочаровываешь меня, Шерлок».</p><p>Псих, чертов псих. Читающий его мысли. Понимающий его без единого слова.</p><p>«Ради бога, это совсем не сложно, если есть возможность увидеть твое выражение лица в тот момент, когда ты не считаешь нужным его прятать».</p><p>Камера! Прямо здесь, в его спальне. Не так много мест, где она может быть установлена, тем более так, чтобы можно было видеть его лицо. Шерлок находит ее быстро. Бросает на пол и с явным удовольствием давит ботинком. </p><p>«Ты не хочешь со мной играть», – тут же появляется обиженное сообщение у него в телефоне.</p><p>«А вот я бы поиграл с тобой, Шерлок, будь я на твоем месте».</p><p>«И придумал бы что-нибудь поинтереснее».</p><p>«Но сейчас твой ход».</p><p>«Я подчиняюсь. Ты доволен?»</p><p>Прикрепленное изображение. На экране телефона – тускло поблескивающий металл, прижатый к светлой коже. И единственная алая капля, стекающая от кончика лезвия вниз.</p><p>«Я надеюсь, что доволен. Жаль, что я не вижу твоего лица».</p><p>Шерлок идет в ванную, открывает кран с холодной водой и стоит, опустив голову под струю. Долго. До тех пор, пока воротник рубашки не промокает насквозь, а из головы не исчезают все мысли о крови, ножах и Джиме. </p><p>В этот раз Мориарти больше не пишет. Это хорошо. Шерлок не смог бы не прочитать очередное сообщение.</p><p>***</p><p>«Тебе нравится мой подарок?»</p><p>Ему приходится приложить некоторое усилие, чтобы понять, о чем идет речь.</p><p>«Почти такой же, как твой. Они похожи. Прямо как мы».</p><p>Сегодня днем Шерлок, почти не задумываясь, бросил его в ящик стола. Нож, который Джим так и оставил воткнутым в яблоко – будто бы случайно – но Джим ничего не делает случайно. Маленький, такой можно совершенно незаметно носить с собой в кармане. И бритвенно острый. Им можно убивать. Если знать, в какую точку направить удар. Он похож на Мориарти. Действительно похож.</p><p>«Я должен тебе, Шерлок. Должен многое. Но почему бы не начать с ножа?»</p><p>«Теперь наша игра пойдет веселее».</p><p>«Ты ведь не сломал его и не выкинул?»</p><p>«Я знаю, что нет».</p><p>«Ты будешь его беречь. Будешь ценить. Потому что он – это я».</p><p>«Ты ценишь меня, Шерлок?»</p><p>«Я тебя – да. Пока ты продолжаешь играть со мной».</p><p>«Поиграй со мной».</p><p>«Ответь мне».</p><p>«Ладно. Хорошо».</p><p>***</p><p>Новых сообщений от Джима нет несколько часов. Шерлок испытывает облегчение. Хотя он далек от мысли, что Мориарти может так просто прекратить однажды начатую игру. </p><p>Новых сообщений от Джима нет три дня. Шерлок не думает о нем, он занят другими делами: в конце концов, он все равно понятия не имеет, каким будет следующий ход. Значит, незачем зря тратить время.</p><p>Новых сообщений от Джима нет полторы недели. Интересно, чего он пытается добиться? Что бы это ни было, Шерлок не собирается этого делать. </p><p>Новых сообщений от Джима нет восемнадцать дней. Шерлок достает нож из ящика стола и долго рассматривает, прежде чем убрать назад. Что Джиму от него нужно? Шерлок медленно проводит большим пальцем по рукоятке ножа, который полностью помещается у него в ладони. Как будто это не нож, а… Он обрывает движение на середине и раздраженно кидает нож обратно в ящик. </p><p>Новых сообщений от Джима нет девятнадцать дней. Шерлок вертит нож в руках, открывает, аккуратно проверяет пальцем остроту лезвия. Это помогает думать. </p><p>Новых сообщений от Джима нет девятнадцать с половиной дней. Ожидание раздражает. Непонимание – раздражает еще больше. Сложенный нож Шерлок машинально убирает в карман брюк. </p><p>***</p><p>«Я знал, что ты меня не бросишь, милый».</p><p>Собираясь ложиться спать, Шерлок достал ножик из кармана и положил на тумбочку. И почти сразу получил входящее сообщение на лежащий рядом с Лезерманом телефон. Это значит… снова камера. Которую он не нашел, хотя теперь проверяет все комнаты регулярно. Шерлок вертит головой, пытаясь понять, где может быть спрятан электронный «глаз» Мориарти на этот раз.</p><p>«Мне кажется или ты немного растерян?»</p><p>Черт бы тебя побрал, Джим, черт бы тебя побрал…</p><p>«Давай сыграем».</p><p>«Я подскажу тебе, где искать. Если ты сделаешь то, что я хочу. Одна выполненная просьба – одна подсказка».</p><p>Шерлок кидает телефон на подушку, обшаривает полки, ощупывает рамки, висящие на стене.</p><p>«Как банально! Моя фантазия способна на большее. Хочешь убедиться?»</p><p>«Холодно».</p><p>«Холодно».</p><p>«Еще холоднее».</p><p>«Видишь, я уже подсказываю. Я добрый, Шерлок. Я буду с тобой ласковым. Тебе понравится, соглашайся».</p><p>«Совсем холодно. Ты ничего не найдешь».</p><p>После третьего тщательного осмотра комнаты, так и не давшего результата, Шерлок устало садится на кровать.</p><p>«Я предупреждал. Не. Най. Дешь. Впрочем, я не против понаблюдать за тем, как ты раздеваешься…»</p><p>«Как ты спишь…»</p><p>«Как ты просыпаешься утром…»</p><p>«Хотя куда сильнее мне бы хотелось понаблюдать за кое-чем еще… Сыграем?»</p><p>Шерлок некоторое время сидит, не двигаясь, сложив руки перед собой. Он думает. Соглашаться на что бы то ни было на условиях Джима у него нет никакого желания. Но оставлять в спальне камеру, чтобы Джим мог за ним подсматривать, хочется еще меньше. Он может просто сделать вид, что согласился. Он сможет потянуть время. Он сможет спровоцировать Джима. И понять, где эта чертова камера. И как только поймет…</p><p>Шерлок берет с тумбочки ножик и ловким движением раскрывает его, обнажив маленькое тонкое лезвие. Он словно сам льнет к его руке. Как будто это не нож, а… Шерлок закрывает глаза и делает три глубоких вдоха.</p><p>«Хорошо. Очень хорошо».</p><p>«Знаешь, что я хотел бы сделать с тобой? Что мы хотели бы сделать с тобой, я и малыш, которого ты сейчас держишь в руке?»</p><p>«Мы бы срезали пуговицы на твоей рубашке, одну за другой. А потом я бы провел лезвием вниз, до живота. Аккуратно, просто чтобы погладить. Я же говорил, что буду нежным, Шерлок».</p><p>«Там очень нежная кожа и достаточно сосудов. Один маленький надрез возле пупка – быстро и почти не больно. Хватит, чтобы несколько капель крови стекли вниз. Чтобы можно было их слизнуть».</p><p>«Я хочу знать, какова на вкус твоя кровь, Шерлок. А ты хотел бы попробовать мою? Кровь врага… Что может быть слаще?»</p><p>«Знаешь, что бы я сделал потом?»</p><p>«Я бы провел лезвием вверх, до груди. До левой стороны. Там, где сердце. А потом…»</p><p>«Потом я бы вырезал там две буквы. Всего две. J и M. Достаточно глубоко. Чтобы остались шрамы. Чтобы ты всегда носил меня у сердца, Шерлок. Всегда…»</p><p>«Резать человеческую плоть сложнее, чем яблоки. Но гораздо, горадо интереснее».</p><p>Он читает приходящие одно за других сообщения и старается дышать глубоко и ровно. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох… Эти сообщения – они что? Пугают? Завораживают? Вдох-выдох… Сбивают с толку. Мысли беспорядочно расползаются, как маленькие черные муравьи. С Мориарти всегда так. Каждый раз. Вдох-выдох, вдох…</p><p>«Тебя это возбуждает?»</p><p>«Не бойся, я никому не скажу. Это будет наша мааааленькая тайна».</p><p>Вдох-выдох… </p><p>«Впрочем, я знаю, что ты все равно не сделаешь этого для меня. Даже если я очень-очень попрошу. Увы».</p><p>«Поступим проще: один короткий порез на ладони».</p><p>«Неглубоко, но до крови. Ладонь – такое место… Он будет постоянно напоминать о себе несколько дней. Напоминать обо мне».</p><p>«Да, мне это нравится. Один порез – одна подсказка».</p><p>Вдох-выдох, вдох… Когда точно знаешь, чего он хочет, думать проще. Проще восстановить внутреннее равновесие. Восстановить сосредоточенность. Вдох. Выдох. Шерлок усаживается на кровати так, чтобы количество точек, с которых можно рассмотреть, что он делает, было минимальным. Это сузит круг поиска. Джим не пишет. Значит, видит его хорошо. Или не хочет давать подсказку? Нет, Джим не откажет себе в удовольствии посмотреть. Если ему плохо видно – он скажет об этом. Нож достаточно острый, будет почти не больно. Главное – резать сильно и быстро. Шерлок разворачивает ладонь к своему лицу, аккуратно примеряется лезвием. Джим молчит. В голове пробегает десяток вариантов того, где искать камеру. Потом. Сейчас нужно сосредоточиться на том, что он делает. Один точный, короткий быстрый надрез. Вдох. Шерлок морщится и шумно втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Это похоже на укус животного. Маленького животного с острыми зубами. Похоже на Джима. Выдох. Капли крови тут же начинают бежать по ладони вниз, одна падает на простынь, оставляя белой ткани маленькое и аккуратное красное пятно. Шерлок машинально прижимается к ране губами – это быстрее, чем положить нож и взять платок. Потом, наконец, зажимает порез кусочком ткани.</p><p>«Мммм… Ты попробовал ее для меня? Я все равно не узнаю, какая она на вкус. Но мой малыш ее почувствовал. И ты тоже почувствовал. Мне приятно об этом думать».</p><p>Почти не больно. Не мешает процессу мышления. Шерлок прокручивает в голове все возможные варианты расположения камеры, отбрасывает одни, находит еще пару других… Сейчас остановится кровь – и можно будет проверить еще раз.</p><p>«Ты сел так, чтобы сузить себе круг поиска. Но это бес-смыс-лен-но».</p><p>«Это, кстати, была первая подсказка. Очень хорошая подсказка, Шерлок. Это за то, что ты попробовал свою кровь на вкус».</p><p>Вдох-выдох… Подсказка. Потолок? Камера на потолке? Он уже поверял противопожарную сигнализацию. Возможно, стоит проверить еще раз. Кровь почти остановилась. Но порез дает о себе знать при каждом движении руки. Как и говорил Джим. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох… Сигнализация. Шерлок поддевает пластмассовую крышку ножом, еще раз тщательно осматривает все внутри. Ничего.</p><p>«Хо-лод-но. Холодно. Холодно!!!»</p><p>«Хочешь еще одну подсказку?»</p><p>Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох…</p><p>«Хочешь… Но за нее тоже придется заплатить».</p><p>Шерлок еще раз проверяет все точки, с которых его могло быть видно. «Это бессмысленно». Подсказка Мориарти. Но он мог соврать. Ему ничего не стоит соврать. Если в этот раз сесть иначе, у него получится сузить круг поиска до пары мест. И потом посмотреть там особенно тщательно. Даже очень хорошо замаскированное можно найти. Камера не может быть невидимой. Но чего на этот раз захочет Джим?</p><p>«Я не буду просить тебя срезать пуговицы, Шерлок. Просто расстегни их».</p><p>«И я попрошу всего один порез. На груди. Слева. Не важно, насколько сильный. Не важно, останется ли след». </p><p>«Даже если я не смогу запечатлеть себя на твоем сердце надолго, мой малыш почувствует его. Услышит, как оно бьется. А я представлю, что это я».</p><p>«Слева, на груди, у сердца. И вуаля – еще одна подсказка. Давай же, Шерлок».</p><p>На платке, который он прикладывал к ране, осталось довольно много крови. Он разрезал руку глубже, чем хотел. Не важно. Шерлок достает из ящика новый. Подумав, берет и второй. На секунду останавливается. Зачем он это делает? Зачем он делает это так? Словно дело не только в том, что он хочет прекратить подглядывания Джима… Словно… Вдох-выдох, вдох… Это просто пара порезов. Небольших. Не опасно, не страшно. Ничего не значит. Он ищет камеру. </p><p>«Я жду, Шерлок».</p><p>Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, вдох… В этот раз он примеривается дольше и аккуратнее. Если попасть на ребро – будет больнее, этого бы не хотелось. Вдох. Нож рассекает кожу. Выдох.</p><p>«Ты успел зажать рану? Или пара капель успела убежать? Я буду представлять ,как они текут по твоей коже… Жаль, что я не вижу».</p><p>«Жаль, что я не видел ничего. Но я могу представить. Я же говорил: у меня богатая фантазия».</p><p>«Сейчас я представляю, как кровь пропитывает салфетку. Полотенце? Платок? Что там у тебя?»</p><p>«Красное на белом – это так красиво».</p><p>- Черт! – от неожиданности Шерлок произносит это вслух.</p><p>«О! Ты догадливый, малыш».</p><p>«Или подсказки были слишком простые… Ах, я такой добрый сегодня. Потому что ты очень порадовал меня».</p><p>Это не камера. Это жучок. Подслушивающее устройство. Очень хорошее подслушивающее устройство, раз Джим смог на слух определить, что происходит в спальне. Впрочем, хорошая прослушка для Мориарти – не проблема. Какой примитивный блеф… И как просто Шерлок на него купился! Вдох-выдох… На этот раз – чтобы справится с раздражением. Шерлок вскакивает с кровати, еще раз обшаривает комнату. Все места, в которых не может быть камеры, но может быть жучок. </p><p>Теперь он находит его быстро, с обратной стороны портрета Эдгара По. Миниатюрная прослушка. Рану на ладони щиплет. Как будто нож все еще прикасается к его плоти. Как будто к ней прикасается Джим Мориарти. Вдох-выдох, вдох… Он кладет жучок на тумбочку. В этот раз примериваться не нужно. Вдох. Спокойной ночи, Джим!</p><p>Лезерман втыкается в микрофон с хрустом. С таким звуком, словно это не пластмасса, а человеческая кость. Выдох.</p><p>***</p><p>Вспышка.</p><p>Лицо Джима расплывается, так, что Шерлок может ясно различить только глаза. Большие, темные, смотрящие на него в упор. Он фокусирует взгляд. На губах у Джима – кровь. Чья? Шерлок выискивает взглядом ранки, порезы, повреждения… Чья? Кровь Джима? Кровь Шерлока? Джим смеется. Джим медленно облизывает губы. Джим зажмуривается от удовольствия.</p><p>Вспышка.</p><p>Шерлок лежит на кровати, обнаженный по пояс. Джим нависает над ним. На полурасстегнутой белой рубашке – несколько красных пятен. Красное на белом. Джим наклоняется и касается губами его груди. Слева, у сердца. Больно и приятно. Там, на груди, свежий порез. Или несколько порезов? Они сочатся кровью, пятнают простыни. Красное на белом. Джим осторожно слизывает кровь языком. Больно и приятно. Шерлок стонет.</p><p>Вспышка.</p><p>Рукав его рубашки закатан по локоть. Джим подносит руку к лицу Шерлока, очень близко. На тыльной стороне предплечья вырезаны три буквы. I O U. Это сделал сам Джим? Это сделал Шерлок? Соленая капля падает с запястья ему на нижнюю губу. Джим медленно наклоняет голову на бок. Смотрит не отрываясь. Шерлок смотрит в ответ. Секунду, воторую, третью… А потом жадно припадает губами к алым буквам.</p><p>Вспышка.</p><p>Он чувствует, как маленькая теплая ладонь Джима сжимается на его ладони. Джим медленно моргает, улыбается – и с хрипом заваливается навзничь. Кровь хлещет из артерии сплошным потоком, пятнает костюм и пальто, заливает крышу. Из горла, с левой стороны, торчит рукоятка Лезермана. Его Лезермана. Руку, за которую его только что держал Джим, пронзает острая боль. Шерлок переводит на нее взгляд. Из его ладони тоже торчит нож, пронзая руку насквозь. Маленький острый нож Джима.</p><p>Вспышка.</p><p>Шерлок подскакивает на кровати. Это был сон. Ничего это не было. Просто сон. Никаких ножей. Джим выстрелил себе в голову из пистолета. Он нащупывает на тумбочке сигареты и зажигалку, закуривает, смотрит в потолок, медленно и глубоко затягиваясь. Иногда ему кажется, что он на самом деле умер. И оказался в аду, где в качестве наказания ему каждую ночь во сне показывают безумное кино про Джима Мориарти. Но он жив. А вот Джим – нет. Джим выстрелил себе в голову из пистолета. Шерлок чувствует по этому поводу – что? Недоумение? Раздражение? Сожаление? Джим свершил недопустимое нарушение им же придуманных правил. Предал их игру. Это было нечестно. Шерлок чувствует себя обиженным. Джим умер и оставил его здесь. Наедине с жизнью. Наедине со снами. Наедине с самим собой.</p><p>Докурив почти до фильтра, Шерлок прикуривает вторую сигарету от первой, садится и достает из тумбочки маленький Лезерман. Открывает тонкое лезвие, закрывает, снова открывает. Иногда, когда он вот так держит его в руке, ему почти хочется взять и снова разрезать себе ладонь. Как тогда, на Бейкер-стрит. Он еще три дня болезненно чувствовал заживающий порез. Словно Джим продолжал касаться его снова и снова. Может быть, и сейчас… Может быть, это сможет продлить ощущение прикосновения. Их единственного прикосновения друг к другу на крыше. Глупо. Это глупо. И ему вполне достаточно ночных кошмаров. Ему их даже слишком много. </p><p>Шерлок оставляет нож на постели, встает и идет на кухню, чтобы сварить кофе. Звук входящего сообщения настигает его за пару шагов до кухонной двери. </p><p>«Я скучал по тебе».</p><p>На прикрепленном изображении – зажатый в руке нож. Нож Шерлока. В руке Джима. Лезвие – в крови. Пальцы – тоже. Кровь успела оставить несколько пятен на лежащей газете. Сегодняшнее число, сегодняшние заголовки. Чтобы он не сомневался в том, что Мориарти жив. Шерлок чувствует по этому поводу – что? Что вообще положено чувствовать в таких случаях? Радость? Удивление? Испуг? Он не знает. Просто читает смс, приходящие от Джима, одно за другим.</p><p>«Не волнуйся, я не знаю, где ты. Пока. Только номер телефона».</p><p>«Но ты теперь тоже знаешь мой. Так что мы в равных условиях».</p><p>«А ты скучал по мне?»</p><p>«Сохранил мой подарок?»</p><p>«Он сейчас у тебя?»</p><p>«Хочешь сыграть?»</p><p>Шерлок нажимает «ответить» и пишет только одно слово: «Да». Это ответ на последний вопрос? Или на все четыре? Или на тот, который еще не был задан? Телефон молчит долго. Будто Джим так привык, что ему не отвечают, что, получив ответ, растерялся и не знает, как быть дальше. Правда, Шерлок не может представить Джима растерянным. А каким может? Он прикрывает глаза и представляет Джима. У него взъерошенные волосы, пристальный темный взгляд, полурасстегнутая белая рубашка и весь подбородок перемазан в крови. Джим улыбается. Телефон звонит. Шерлок смотрит на него, переводит взгляд на маленький Лезерман, берет его в руку, аккуратно проводит пальцем по лезвию, проверяя остроту. Медленно. Сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую. Как будто это не нож, а… Потом берет телефон и отвечает на звонок.</p><p>- Знаешь, что я хотел бы сделать с тобой?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>